It's fun to have a job
by GirlsinSuits428
Summary: Marceline really dislikes working at the mall, it gets so boring. After meeting a girl ..things start to get a little more interesting .
1. Chapter 1

I Do NOT Own adventure time or it's characters, I also do not own any store, item, show..etc mentioned in this story.

Chapter 1.

(Marceline's POV)

Working at a job wasn't all that hard, it was actually boring as hell. I basically stood behind the counter for hours, walked around the mall, and came back to , once again, stand behind the counter and greet non-existent customers . Now, I generally liked the mall, or I used to, working in one simply makes the fun go away. Nothing interesting ever happened, and I doubt anything will.

I placed my elbow on the counter and rested my cheek in my hand sighing as my boss, Jake, left the room.. He was a pretty weird guy..the only person I knew that thought yellow was a manly color.

He was actually an old friend of my moms. After having a fight with my dad I left home and had to find a job. He worked at Hot Topic and told me that I could work there and live with him and his little brother for a while , I guess he was sorta obligated to .apparently my mom made him my god father before she passed . I didn't know him that well..but I remembered his little brother, he was sorta like that annoying cousin that you only saw once a year . Of course I said yes, I didn't want to be homeless, and I definitely didn't want to crawl back to my father for money .

"Aye Marcy" I heard him yell as he came back "Go take a break, not many customers today anyways"

I did basically my same routine , I went into Zumiez, I went into Gamestop, I looked at the two cars they always had on display, and I sat down on a bench. Normally I wouldn't eat, but I forgot to have breakfast this morning..and I was in the mood for something sweet. Why wouldn't I go to Cinnabon ? I got up and walked over smelling the sweet cinnamon air. Ugh I really am not into sweets that much..but something about cinnamon rolls makes me drool like a dog.

I put my hands in my pocket and walked up to the counter...and I swear my heart stopped. Standing there was a girl..probably about my age, wearing a blue shirt and a black apron. I don't know why I pointed that out..it was the standard uniform. But on her it actually looked pretty damn attractive. She had messy ..pink hair..I could see a bit of brown though. Her eyes were light blue , her glasses actually brought them out ..

"errr..What would you like? " She said

..how long was I looking at her? I smiled a bit, feeling a bit nervous "Umm..the pecanbon..thing ."

..What the hell? I hate pecans!

She smiled politely " That's my favorite " I heard a small giggle..

I probably stuttered.

She neatly wrapped one and put it in a small bag. I couldn't help but notice how small her hands were.

I chuckled a bit and said thank you, sitting back on the bench. I took out the bun and shrugged. Maybe it's worth a try.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next few days were actually more fun and exciting, and definitely more calorie filled. Turns out I grew out of hating pecans. It was the third day of my Cinnabon based breakfast and for some reason I hadn't thrown up yet. Each day she would ask me what I want and I would stutter like a wimp and order. It kind of bothered me..it definitely threw me off. I used to be so confident with girls..I would come up to them and act all suave, expecting each girl to fall for my charm, regardless of their orientation. It would work too..kinda . The farthest I ever got with a girl was to the bedroom ..and no..I don't mean like that. I mean we sat on her bed and had a marathon of Sherlock.

You see, I sorta had a reputation at school ..and I had to keep up with that. Girls and Guys would call me a player and a womanizer , I sorta was..never had an actual girlfriend..and I told my friends I slept around..and by slept around..I meant slept around..like,crash at girl's houses to get away from my dad at night than go home in the morning. It wasn't my fault they took it that way.

My point is, I'm a confident person, and people expect me to be confident ...I am a flirtatious person , I would never play with someone's heart..but people just assumed I did cause of how I always acted. I probably should have said something..but It was kinda fun when people called me a lady killer.

And now, what am I ? I am that freshman girl who asked me out last year and shook so much I thought she was going to cry. That girl behind the counter makes me feel like crawling under this bench and hiding, then coming out a few minutes later thinking i'm gonna get her number only to hyperventilate and end up in the hospital.

I shook my head sighing ..I really need to find a healthier breakfast..


	3. Chapter 3

I still Do NOT Own adventure time or it's characters, I also do not own any store, item, show..etc mentioned in this story.

Chapter 3

Hours were from 10:00 Am- 9:00 PM on Mondays through Saturdays, and 11:00 - 6:00 on Sundays. I finally decided to talk to her when we closed on Thursday night. Everyone finished locking up and went outside ,ready to go home. I spotted her when I was about to get into Jake's car.

"hold up a sec okay?" I said quickly

I left before he replied.

Walking towards her only took about 10 seconds..but it felt like forever ..my mind raced as I started imagining different scenarios.

Scenario 1:

I walk up to her and say aayyyyyyeee , she says who are you and I walk away

Scenario 2

I walk up to her and she says "Hey you're that girl that always stares at me" Than I still walk away .

Scenario 3

I don't get there in time and she backs up, hitting me with her car, she says move outta the way, turning out to be a complete bitch and I limp off feeling stupid.

I could probably come up with a million more scenarios , unfortunately though, I reached her car.

She unlocked her car and almost got in, before I nervously moved closer and said...

"I love red"

Whhhaaaaatttt. I felt like crying. ..okay before you think i'm completely an idiot, her car was red. That isn't exactly a great excuse though.

She looked at me and raised an eyebrow , Her face gleaming from the light pole above. I saw a smile..I guess that was a good thing..unless she was trying not to laugh at me.

She giggled again..and I really didn't care if she thought i was dumb.. that adorable sound was worth it

"Me too " she said smiling , still holding back her laugh

I rubbed the back of my neck

She looked at me with a blank, slightly ..curious? expression. "I didn't know you worked here, I just thought you were a very loyal customer" She laughed again

God that's gonna drive me nuts.

I smiled still slightly looking down "I work at hot topic"

She seemed interested "Cool!" She smirked, and I felt my heart skip a beat again . "Got any tattoos ?"

I laughed "Haha that's a stereotype! "

She chuckled "But do you?"

I rolled my eyes smiling.."heh, okay yeah I do "

I lifted up my sleeve to reveal a tattoo of melting music notes . "Wow,that's awesome..you're a musician?"

I shrugged "I play guitar and sing a bit"

She smiled "Any more?"

"any more wha- oh! err..yeah..don't laugh though .." I lifted my pant leg a bit revealing a small bunny on my ankle

I could tell she was trying to hold it in "..you know..being a musician and working at hot topic, I assumed you were sorta a badass..but I guess you are really into sweets and bunnies " She laughed a bit

I chuckled again "..Hey..i don't really like bunnies, my mom used to say they were her spirit animal" I smiled "I got it cause of her"

She smiled "That's very sweet"

I shrugged, probably smiling like a dork ..I didn't realize how awkward it was getting.

We stood there in silence..occasionally saying "sooo" but never continuing ..I was starting to get nervous again.

"Hey, It was a pleasure to officially meet you...errrrr?"

"Oh uh, Marceline " I held out my hand and she shook it smiling

"Bonnibel"

I didn't want to laugh, but I couldn't help myself.

"Hahaha!"

"H-Heyy! It's not funny!" She said , almost whining

I wiped a tear laughing slighty "I..I'm sorry ."

She pouted

I looked at her and I could feel my face growing warm.."umm.."

She looked kinda mad so I cleared my throat

" I am sorry ..really ..are you mad at me?" I said frowning a bit

"N-no..I'm used to it, happens everytime"

Well that made me feel bad .

"well, again it was nice meeting you " She said as she got inside her car

I nodded and smiled a bit "y-yeah..i will see you tomorrow..hopefully..maybe some other way? I'm trying not to get addicted to cinnabon buns " I laughed

She stared at me, an eyebrow raising.

...It took me a few moments to realize that I implied I only eat there to see her...which wasn't entirely true..but..yeah basically...

She apparently decided to wave it off. "Yeah, I would love to hang out sometime...we can try to take the same breaks?"

I smiled "y-yeah that would be great bonnie .."

She laughed again "aww..haha that's kinda cute "

I looked at her as my eyes grew wide "what is?"

"you gave me a nickname " she said , softly giggling

"o-oh ...um..didn't really think about it.." I smiled looking away slightly " may I call you Bonnie?"

She smiled "sure , marcy"

My face heated up more and I pouted. She laughed before I could say anything

"See you later! " She waved as she drove off

I waved back and walked back to jake's car , feeling dazed

He glared at me as I sat down next to him

"That was over half an hour!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

8:00..crap.

I woke up Friday morning groaning , I really wanted to sleep more..I could hardly sleep last night. I kept on thinking about Bonnibel..and it bugged me. Did I really have a crush on this girl? I'm just not used to it, I usually just jokingly flirt, and I am used to girls liking me..but..now i'm on the other end of it, and I feel helpless. No one has ever made my heart pound like that before..

I took a shower and changed, blow drying my messy black hair. It's not like MESSY messy, it's just sort of a wild style, I loved it though .

Putting on my Beats I walked to the kitchen and poured a glass of orange juice , yawning loudly .

"Why are you up so late?"

I jumped, spilling some ."Finn! geez how many times have I told you to stop doing that! "

Finn was Jake's adopted little brother, he was about 5 years older than me, Jake was about 20 something years older than me, around the same age as my mother. I was honestly a lot more mature than both of them..

I turned down my music and bit into an apple glaring at him, of course all he could do was laugh.

"You wanna go skating with me?" he said chuckling

I got up, throwing the core away "not today, I have to go get ready"

He whined "you are no fun, I thought you hated working there..you said it was boring"

"I do and..it is" I knew I was lying a bit " ..It's not like school though ..I can't really ditch..plus your bro is my boss remember?"

He looked at me , his eyebrows raised.

"what?"

" ..you have a crush don't you?"

I looked at him , flabbergasted "W-what?!"

I knew Finn could see through me easily, but not that easily

.."Finn...give me back my diary .."

He laughed going into his room and getting it for me

I know..I have a diary..haha...right? Not really. I used to be very different a year ago..even a few months ago..writing was the only way I could express my...dark thoughts...I wrote everything I was feeling, and I would eventually turn some of them into songs..It really helped me out since I couldn't talk to anyone.

"How much did you read?" I said, yanking it back

"Only the last page"

It was embarrassing , but I was relieved, I didn't want Finn knowing everything about me ..I didn't want him knowing I was unstable not too long ago..

He smiled at me "so Bonnibel huh? Does she really smell like cinnamon and roses?"

I pushed him blushing "h-hey! don't make fun of me ! "

He ran off to his room laughing

That dork .

9:00 I got into the car with Jake, and arrived at the mall at 9:25. We always had to arrive early to set up everything .

I told Jake to start without me as I headed to Cinnabon .

I stood against the wall across from the store with my hands in my pockets, listening to music from my headphones, and watched as Bonnie walked into the mall. I put my headphones around my neck as she saw me.

"Hey ,Marcy " she said ,smiling .

"hey " I said, giving her a big smile back

She giggled again ,causing my stomach to do a summersault ." were you just waiting for me? "

I laughed a bit "maaybeee"

She pushed me playfully and put a strand of hair behind her ear smiling ,starting to look down.

I felt my cheeks turn warm " I really like your hair by the way.."

She smiled "oh! heh..thank you ..yeah it took my forever to dye...I will have to do it again soon..some of my natural hair is showing"

"..It looks cute though "

She looked at me and smiled sweetly "..thank you"

I sure as hell hoped I wasn't as red as I thought I was

She got out her phone "what's your number ?"

"um...er..it's..here lemme do it"

She handed me her phone and I put in my number nervously

"er..you have unlimited? " I asked, handing it back

She nodded looking down at her phone

I felt my phone vibrate ..it was probably from her.

I took it out of my pocket, unlocked it and blushed.

'Your shirt is on backwards 3'

I looked up feeling completely embarrassed ..she was already walking to her station

I walked back to mine after changing, probably still blushing like a dork

"We are opening in 10 minutes Marceline..Go hang more shirts on that rack " Jake said, as I walked In

I nodded going to the back , opening up a box . My phone vibrated again .

'I am taking my first break at 12:15'

I smiled, still blushing

'okay..I will try to meet ya somewhere..er..the food court?'

'sure 3'

I put my phone back in my pocket ..what's with the heart ? I grumbled , my stomach was doing summersaults again.

A few customers came in, including the most annoying guy in the world, Ash.

Back when I thought I was Bi..(more like convincing myself really) I thought I liked him..he would always talk to me in class..and he wasn't bad looking, plus all my friends liked him.

We went on two dates...two of the worst dates of my life..He was a complete idiot and an asshole who obviously didn't know the first thing about manners .

Anyways , it was actually nice to see him. He looked like a looser as always.

I sighed looking at the time ..it was 12. I wasn't sure if I would be able to take a break, we were pretty busy..hopefully it will slow down .

Thank god it did.

I stood near Panda Express, looking around , trying to spot Bonnie.

You know ..considering how nervous and weird I get around her..she is really easy to talk to...she makes me feel like I can be myself around her. I smiled to myself. Plus that smile just about makes my day.

I jumped as I felt someone's hand on my back

I turned around, getting ready to punch, but all I could do was blush

She was standing there with pizza on two plates, smiling.

If this were a cartoon I would have teary eyes right about now.

We sat down and ate quietly ..It was pretty awkward..as expected .

"sooo...err..how old are you ?" I asked

"17..18 in a few days "

I smiled "class of 2014?"

She nodded "Same with you?"

"yep!, only I turned 18 a few months ago "

"you planning on attending college?" she asked

I sighed and shrugged "not sure, I mean I would like to , maybe a performing arts college or something...my dad will only pay for it if I move back with him though"

I knew she wanted to ask questions about that "Have you applied for scholarships?..have you applied and sent in your transcript? I am sure if you are talented enough they can get you in at a lowered price"

I chuckled " I will work on it "

She smiled and laughed a bit "mkay"

"soo..what about you? you going to college ?"

"'yep..I am starting in a few months..I'm gonna major in science at Petrikov University"

I stared at her "That's the best school in the state..probably like the third in the country!"

She laughed "haha, I know ! "

"you're hella smart " I said

She smiled and shrugged, looking down " I guess"

"hey, you are gonna be a scientist! that is something to be proud of! " I said smiling

She giggled "well you are gonna be one of those famous hot rock stars! I think that is a lot cooler"

I smirked "hot?"

Her face grew pink "um..I..meant.."

I blushed and smiled ... I really couldn't stop smiling around her

I got up and threw away our plates, coming back to the table

" you want me to pay you back?" I asked

"oh , no it was on me "

I smiled putting my hands in my pocket, standing above her.

She got up and cleared her throat "maybe..you can sing for me sometime "

I probably looked like a tomato "o..o..kay sure..um..when..?"

She giggled "Whenever...you free on Sunday ?

"I will be after work " I said , trying not to throw up..in a good way. .if you have ever had a crush like this you know what I am talking about.

She looked at me with a concerned expression "are you okay ..you look like you're about to pass out "

I nodded "I-i'm fine " I stuttered

She laughed at me

"h..don't laugh I said I'm fine! " I whined

She giggled.."you dork "

I blushed as she playfully pushed my arm " see you later Marcy "

I watched as she walked away , giggling.

..D-did I just get asked out?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I still do not own adventure time or Anything mentioned in this story

Sunday 6:35

I put on my black jeans, my red tank top and my leather jacket..as well as a red beanie...I didn't know what this was. Was it a date? ..I don't know if she is into girls. Does she just enjoy music? Does she just wanna hang out?

I sighed as I put my guitar in my case..I had no idea what I was going to sing. My latest song was..well depressing to say the least. ..I could sing one of my older songs..most of them were super weird though...erk.

I went outside and got on my motorcycle taking a deep breath. Okay ..going to your crushes house...no biggie right? I sat there for a minute...just trying to calm down ..before I drove off.

Her house was..big...big compared to mine at least ...well my current home anyway. I walked up the doorsteps nervously and rang the doorbell. I heard running down stairs and I smiled.

"Hey!" she said as she opened the door.

I blushed..She was wearing a white blouse and a pink skirt ..as well as white socks to her knees and ..tennis shoes. I smiled ..her hair was a complete mess..

She looked embarrassed "sorry..uh..I was trying to do my hair..and uh.."

I stared at her .

She looked at me and looked behind her "Um ..."

I seriously thought I was going to explode.

"you look good..by the way" she said

I shook my head and smiled , putting my hands in my pocket.

"oh .. you..." I smiled "y...you do too "

She smiled "Well come in ! "

I stepped inside and tried not to physically cringe.

.Pink

It was still nice..but jeez

"nice place" I said

"Thanks"

"so...uh..anyone else home?" I asked

She shook her head "My parents went on vacation for a few days"

I blushed a bit..I thought her parents would be home.

"Ah..okay .."

"haha ...don't be so stiff make yourself comfortable!" She said giggling

I chuckled and sat down on her couch

She sat down next to me and smiled.."sooooo"

"sooooo"

She looked down smiling " I didn't realize this would be awkward"

I smiled " Well we haven't exactly talked that much "

She nodded "so...um ..you bring your guitar?"

I felt butterflies..I still had no idea what to sing..

"y-yep!" I said

She looked at me "um..aren't you-"

"oh! er..yeah..! " I laughed nervously, taking it out.

We sat there quietly while I tuned it...I was kinda hoping a string would snap ..

I held the guitar across my lap and she smiled

I took a deep breath...finally deciding

When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold

When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale

I wanna hide the truth  
I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

At the curtains call  
It's the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl

So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you've made

Don't wanna let you down  
But I am, hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't wanna hide the truth

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go

Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I wanna save that light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close  
It's light inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

I had no Idea why I decided to sing that song...I just felt like it...But I sorta regretted it..now Bonnie might think I am depressed ..or something ..I was but not anymore...I sighed putting down my guitar

She looked at me in awe "..you..your voice is ..amazing..that was beautiful ."

I blushed and smiled "...thank you "

She leaned over and kissed my cheek "I really love that song.."

My face heated up and I looked at her , my mouth quivering .."y-yeah...same"

She smiled and looked down..her face turned a little red too.

"s..sorry " She said

I blushed "um..no..i..it's fine .."

She smiled at me gently "okay..."

I sat there ..my heart racing as she got up and went to the kitchen.

She got me a glass of water and sat down next to me again..only a bit farther away..

Was she as flustered as I was?


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

I do not own adventure time or Anything mentioned in this story

We decided to watch the Incredibles . It was a great movie...I couldn't help but laugh every time Edna appeared ..Bonnie's laugh made the movie fantastic though..

"you want some popcorn ?" She said ,about half way into the movie

I nodded smiling , as she went into the kitchen.

I looked around the room and saw a picture of her..with a guy..he looked about the same age as bonnie in the picture.

"who's that ?" I asked, a bit jealous

She sat down next to me looking at the picture " he is..was..my best friend .."

I looked back at her.."Oh..you guys get into a fight or something?"

She shook her head.."He died in a car crash a few years ago .."

I was not expecting that

"wow..I'm sorry.."

"It's okay..."

I looked at her ..wanting to take her hand.." I lost my stepdad a few years ago...his name was simon...well..I didn't exactly loose him...he is in a mental ward."

"Oh, sorry to hear that "

I shook my head .." I guess ..it's better to keep the memories alive..I never wanna forget them...I'm sure you never wanna forget either" I smiled a bit

She nodded and smiled a bit too "...yeah..you should never push them away...yeah..it's painful but...I had the best times of my life with him...I don't wanna loose that"

I smiled a bit.

She put the bowl in between us and sat back, looking at the screen. Looking at her, I can see that she didn't want to talk about it anymore.

Luckily the movie changed the mood so I didn't have to

'I am the greatest good you are ever gonna get!'

We both laughed , reaching for the popcorn.

I blushed as my hand landed on top of hers.

I quickly moved it getting some popcorn and stared at the t.v, completely flustered.

She didn't say anything.

"Marcy?"

"..yeah?"

"...Um...do you..like..girls?" She asked

I blushed looking at her .."Uh...um..."

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to "

"Um...no its okay..uh..y..yeah I do " I said , rubbing the back of my neck "

She smiled .."Heh..okay "

I stared at her blushing "Why?"

She giggled " No reason"

I pouted "Cmon there has to be a reason bonnie "

She looked at me and smiled , still soflty giggling.."You're a dork "

I stared at her , baffled ."H..Hey! am not! " I pouted , blushing more.

She laughed "haha yeah you are! "

I crossed my arms glaring at her.

She looked at me and turned red..."..god that's cute"

"wh-what ?" I stared at her , eyes wide.

Her eyes went wide.."er..I didn't say anything "

I blushed and looked down..forming a smile

She moved the bowl from in between us to the counter and put it on the table , scooting closer to me.

My heart stopped as she put a strand of hair behind my ear .."...I...sorry..you...you're just really gorgeous "

I looked at her ,completely flustered " ..you think so?"

She smiled nervously " yeah..you are.."

I looked into her eyes..she was smiling like an angel.

"Um..you're ...beautiful bonnie"

She laughed and raised an eyebrow "not gorgeous though, huh?"

I pouted "n-no..that's!..that's not what I meant ...I ..I mean you are really ...really ..gor-"

She was looking at me in a way I can't describe..no one has ever looked at me like that..my mind felt like pudding and I suddenly couldn't speak.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

I do not own adventure time or Anything mentioned in this story

No, we didn't kiss, this ain't a fairy tale . It's too awkward to be one.

"Um...why are you looking at me like that?" She asked

I blushed and stuttered, scooting over .." um..you have a spot on your glasses !"

"Oh!..well.." She took her glasses off and cleaned them with a cloth "thanks"

She honestly looked really cute with and without glasses.

"...Why did you say I was gorgeous? " I said, knowing it would make things even more awkward

Her defensive tone kind of caught me off guard " I was simply making an observation and it has nothing to do with attraction"

I looked down, rubbing my arm " I didn't say It did "

We sat there quietly for a while .. I decided to say something " I mea-"

"Marcy...I don't think we should hang out " She said, looking down too

I was completely taken aback by that, and it also hurt "W-wait..why?"

"I don't...feel like it would be good for me " She said

I scooted closer "wait...b..bonnie you have to tell me why, I don't want to loose another friend.." She looked at me with concern and I looked down again ..".I...I lost Simon..and..he was my best friend ..and my protector..I never wanted to get attached to people after that ..but..I am giving it a try..I don't want to be pushed away...especially if it's over something stupid" I looked back at her and she couldn't meet my eyes.

"...c..can you go home ..Marceline?" she said quietly

That didn't really sound much like a question.

I sat there for a minute..wanting to ask why, and what happened , but I decided to leave her be.

I got up and walked over to the door.."..thanks for..inviting me over."

I closed the door behind me and got on my motorcycle, heading home .

I sat on my bed for about an hour , wondering what the hell happened.

I wasn't really flirting with her..It didn't seem like I was making her uncomfortable...sure I was awkward as hell but so was she.

I sighed and rubbed my face

Hearing my phone ring, I answered without checking who it was and said

"What"

"Don't you dare use that tone with me"

I groaned "What do you want dad?"

I could just imagine him tapping his foot impatiently , or pinching the bridge of his nose, like he did when I fell down during little league basketball too much.

He cleared his throat " I am leaving on a business trip for a few days "

"So? " I said blankly

"So! " He yelled..then sighed , trying to keep his temper " So..I need someone to water my plants in the backyard and feed the cat."

" Why can't you get the butler to do it ?" I asked

"I fired him long ago" He said

I sighed " So..you gonna give me the key or what?"

"You will come over and get it" He said

"No F***ing way am I coming over " I said, completely serious.

"Marceline! I am your father! I raised y-"

"No!" I yelled , getting angry and upset . "No you didn't! You left us! You Left mom and me and took all your stinking money! Cause that's all you care about! That's all you ever cared about! You didn't even care when mom.. died! - " My voice cracked a bit ..."y..you didn't even call...you didn't...even..." I wiped my eyes with my sleeve ."Simon found me and raised me...you didn't ..you only took me in after he got sent away and I only agreed because I didn't want to live on the streets..and then all you did was yell at me ..I had to leave and I am NOT coming back .." I hung up the phone , softly crying... I held my knees...I didn't think my mask would break that easily .


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

I really did not want to go to work..It definitely won't be interesting anymore. I stared in the mirror as I brushed my teeth..my eyes were baggy and red..I could hardly sleep and..I admit I did break down. Not from really anything in particular..I have just been keeping everything in for too long...I knew that wasa mistake..but I didn't want to take it out..in bad ways again.

I took a shower and changed..Jake said good morning..but..I didn't feel like saying anything today..I was afraid of crying again.

Drinking a Pepsi, I got on my motorcycle and headed off to another boring day, hoping I don't run into Bonnibel .

I walked into the Mall, and passed by Cinnabon without looking , I was getting tired of cinnamon rolls.

Jake unlocked the doors and I went straight to the back to get out new shirts.

"You okay Marceline? You didn't say anything this morning..plus you didn't even go with me to work...I know my car stinks but.." said Jake , standing in the door way.

I smiled a bit "That's not it ..don't worry..I just..don't feel like talking much ..okay?"

He nodded and went behind his counter.

I wasn't too upset about bonnie , really ...I mean I was a bit..but it was mostly cause of my dad.

I can't believe that guy sometimes...I shouldn't even be calling him dad..he basically just knocked up a woman and left...the only thing that connects us are our genes .

I sighed ..I shouldn't waste my time thinking about him.

I walked with a box of shirts and started hanging them.

Maybe I am a lot more upset ..cause I told Bonnie about Simon...not too much about him...but I never talk about Simon..and the one time I decide to open up..Boom! She doesn't want to hang out with me anymore.

The door opened and I glanced over.

It was Bonnie.

"Is Marceline here?" she asked Jake.

I came out from behind the rack and looked at her.

She glanced at me before looking back at Jake "May I speak with her ..for a bit..outside?"

Jake nodded and I slowly walked out , following behind her.

"How are you?" She asks , not looking back at me

"Fine..why?"

She looked back..I really wish I had sunglasses on...She looked at me with a mixture of concern, shock and guilt.

She slowed down to join me as we walked outside.

I leaned on the railing (we went to the 3rd floor), looking at the tall buildings and trees.

I heard her sigh as she came up next to me, looking down at the cars. "Look..I..owe you an explanation..but..It's kind of hard for me to say.."

I looked over at her "you don't have to-"

"no..I exhibited rude behavior and you deserve to know why "

I looked at her..she seemed..scared.

"..Marcy..I.."

I took her hand "If ..you asked me to leave because of something personal than you don't need to tell me..I understand"

She looked at me.."It is..but...I want you to know.." She looked again "but then again it would just make things weird and complicated and you may not want to..leave "

"Leave?" I asked , confused .

"well now I have to tell you "

I decided to shut up.

Her hand was getting sweaty, but...It felt nice to hold it.

"okay..Marcy..I asked you to leave..because..I am..kind of..developing feelings for you" She looked down

I stood there, feeling my cheeks grow warm "Bo-"

"..and...my parents ..they-"

I knew exactly where this was going..I've heard about it happening way too much..parents who don't accept their own children ..It's really sad...and shocking actually. I couldn't say I have been through the same though...my mom died when i was really little...I was still too young when I was with Simon to even have a crush yet..and my dad really doesn't need to know. The only person who knows is Finn..and he seemed fine with it...which means I can assume Jake is too.

I looked at her "I get it Bonnie..but.."

"This is my problem though , Marcy,..since I told you..you will just try to make me disobey my parents..tell me to forget what they think ..but it's more complicated than that.."

"How so ?" I asked

"I really..really don't want to let them down ..they want grand kids..they want to open the door to a man in a suit about to ask for my hand in marriage..they want to have a family that- "

I kissed her..it was just an impulse..though I admit I had been wanting to since day one. But, really, I just wanted her to stop talking.

She pushed me a bit, blushing..but I could tell she was mad " I just said that I can't!"

I looked straight into her eyes ..." Why do you think love is something your parents should decide for you? "

She opened her mouth to speak, but instantly closed them ..I walked back inside.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9

I do not own adventure time or anything used in this story.

She tasted like cinnamon...It was bitter but sweet ..just like the conversation we just had .

My mind raced as I walked down to the guitar shop..I needed a new amplifier. I had an acoustic guitar, the one I showed bonnie..and I loved it . But I still enjoy rocking out..especially when I feel like screaming..It helps me release some of that anger..that, and kicking butts on Call Of Duty.

I felt my phone vibrate ..I checked it ..it was from Bonnie.

I sighed and opened the message..

'can..I come over ..today.? '

' ...you really want to?' I replied, raising an eyebrow.

'yes'

'okay...right now I am out ..but ..I will be home soon..my address is 277 Underhill court. '

'alright...just tell me when you are home'

'okay..you okay?'

She didn't respond .

It took me a while to pick out a new amp..I didn't have a lot of money..so it needed to be cheap..but good quality .

I got the Fender Frontman 10G for about $50..not too bad of a deal.

I carried it back to my bike a drove back home, parking it in the garage.

I ran inside and started cleaning my room, I wouldn't want her to see my boxers and bras flung everywhere.

Once I was done I brushed my hair and texted her

'I'm home '

About 10 minutes later I heard the doorbell.

Unfortunately , Finn opened the door.

"Ayyyee you must be Marcy's friend...er?"

"Bonnie "

I ran down stares

"Oh! Bonnie! nice to meet you, you know...I have a little secret -"

I pushed him out of the way and he grinned at me .

I glared and looked back at bonnie "H-hey"

"hey" she said, with a small smile

I stepped aside, holding the door open " come on in "

She walked inside "Thanks for having me over "

"Yeah n-" I said, being interrupted by Finn

"No prob!" he said, smiling

He walked in the kitchen "Would you like anything ?"

Bonnie smiled " Oh , no thank you , I just ate "

"Um..bonnie..wanna..go upstairs ?" I said , slightly annoyed by Finn

She nodded and followed me as I went up, going to my room.

I sat down on my bed, watching her stand there awkwardly

I smiled a bit "You can sit down Bonnie "

She nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed, causing me to raise an eyebrow .

"..Marcy..I came to say sorry..and..that ..I know you are right..It's just..It's so hard...My parents just...I have let them down before..when..I didn't get accepted to the best school in the country..I worked so hard too...but..they were so disappointed, they had spent so much money on programs and tests to help me get in but I didn't..It was really hard..and I don't want to make them feel that way again..plus they might kick me out.."

I scooted over and put a strand of hair behind her ear , smiling . "..Bonnie..you really think too much you know that? "

She looked at me and blushed , causing me to smile more .

"..This...it's not the same situation Bonnie..this is about you..yeah..they pay for your education ..and..you felt guilty for not getting into the school they spent so much money on..but..they have absolutely nothing to do with who you fall for..they didn't invest money into getting you a husband" I smiled "They didn't already spend money on clothes for a grandson ...the bottom line is...they are not marrying who you choose...you are..it's your future happiness that matters..and..you will be miserable if you don't start acting for yourself..."

She hugged me and I instantly wrapped my arms around her.

"Do you know for sure you will be kicked out?"

She nodded and clutched my shirt..god I hope she didn't cry.

I rubbed her back , trying to calm her down . "Bonnibel..I'm sorry ..but..parents are supposed to love you unconditionally ...and if they..get so disappointed cause you didn't meet their unbelievable standards or if they hate you ..and kick you out for loving someone..then they don't deserve to even have grand children...they need to sort out their priorities..because your happiness should be the most important thing in the world to them..If it's not..then you shouldn't try to make them proud ..you should move away and do what you want..for yourself"

You know..I have never been a person people would go to for advice..I would never know what to say..but it seems a year of writing my feelings down have really helped with that..and I am glad ..cause bonnie calmed down

She wiped her eyes and pulled back, looking at me.

I blushed as she leaned in and brushed her lips against mine.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

We were both so clumsy and hesitant at first ..especially me..I was afraid of messing up and embarrassing myself.

.. She laughed a bit and put her hand on my shoulder, helping me balance ...god I hate ice skating.

Finn had barged in on us..when we were about to kiss .I wanted to kill him . He invited us to go ice skating with him ..and Bonnie wanted to ,so here I am,making a fool in front of the girl I have a crush on. Great.

Bonnie stopped hanging on to the railing pretty quickly , I watched as Finn helped her skate. I got kind of jealous . Getting up my confidence I pushed of the railing and flew towards her..bad Idea .

I yelled "Look out!" too late and landed on top of her.

She looked in pain, but seemed to not care as she opened her eyes and looked up at me.

I blushed , my heart beating fast .."Um..."

She looked at me with a blank face that scared me "..you gonna get off of me ?"

I quickly got up and brushed myself off before helping her up ..Did..she still not want to ..like me ?

Jake pulled me by the arms and started skating with me , I was completely embarrassed . I probably looked like a 18 year old girl dancing with her father...laammeeeeee.

I looked and saw Bonnie and Finn, holding hands and skating ..I growled a bit.

Jake let go of me "wow sorry kiddo didn't think you that embarrassed of me "

I looked to him "oh no ..I was just.." I looked back and saw bonnie coming towards me

She took my hand and I gulped..she was getting the hang of it ..but I was clinging to her arm..trying not to fall . Which didn't help the awkward situation at all.

She took me to the other side of the ring and I tilted my head.

She took a deep breath

"Marcy..I still don't know..okay? ..I ..I do..like you and.. I think you like me too...but..I'm still..I'm not ready...not just cause of my parents. I did date...Guy..the person you saw me in the picture with.. It has been two years but...I'm still not." She stopped and closed her eyes tightly .." I'm not ready ..not yet at least ...and I'm sorry I tried to kiss you earlier "

I hugged her and nodded "It's okay bonnie ...I do ..like you, but I don't want you to do anything you don't want to..If you are ever ready..well..I will be single for a long time " I said , pulling back and giving her a small smile.

She nodded. ..Sure .I was a bit upset..I really wanted to kiss her again ..soon..and ..I was looking fore-ward to starting something with her. But if she isn't comfortable with dating yet , than I can't do anything..I wouldn't want to either.

She took my hand and squeezed it as we turned in our skates , and walked out.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch.11

Being friends with someone you have a crush on isn't that bad actually. yeah, her giggle and smile and voice and ...okay yeah it drives me crazy. But, I get to hang out with her ...I had almost forgotten what it was like to have a friend..so..I'm happy , even if it can be a little hard.

I went to Cinnabon daily , I didn't even order sometimes..we just talked..he boss yelled at me a few times . We took the same breaks and talked over Chinese food or Pizza or whatever . And it was..nice .

"So..you wanna come to my birthday party? " She said

I almost forgot..she said her birthday was soon..a few days ago.."When is it ?"

"Tonight"

My eyes widened " Wait your birthday is today? Why didn't you tell me ?" I asked , complaining.

She laughed " Haha sorry! I forgot to mention it ! " She smiled at me " It's tonight at 8 at the bowling alley"

I chuckled "Bowling? Really Bonnie?"

She glared " For your information bowling is a serious sport "

I snickered " For your information 10 year olds have their parties at bowling allies "

She crossed her arms, ..god...stop being cute ...

"Well..what do you have in mind then?" she asked , still acting annoyed with me

I shrugged " I don't know ..go hit the clubs ..have some fun for once"

She looked like I told her to blow up a police station "Marceline! We are under age and I will not...get drunk and have "fun" with strangers! "

I stared at her and smiled " Geez Bon..you need to get away from those books..and I never said go get knocked up geez" I chuckled .." I was kidding by the way"

She uncrossed her arms.."oh...well...still!"

I smiled and she rolled her eyes.

"So are you coming or not?" She asked

I put down my bottle of Pepsi and looked at the table "um...er..I have kind of developed anxiety..."

Remember when I said I was a confident person?..yeah..well that was basically my sophomore year of Highschool...I was still with Simon..than Junior year came..and I had to move in with my dad ..I WAS confident..it is coming back ..now that I am living with good people and have a friend..but loosing Simon affected my connection with others..yeah I would still put on the confident mask...and I was still good with girls..but It kept getting harder and harder..I wanted my old self to come back..I went through a lot to get that confident in the first place though ..you know with my mom passing and the homeless thing..which sucked. I became a confident person through middle school and highschool...but senior year..I couldn't do it anymore..I began to be afraid of becoming attached to people..so I just wouldn't talk..and that led to anxiety problems...It is getting a lot better..and working at a mall has helped, plus deciding to talk to bonnie...but it's a party ...and a boring one...people I don't know will probably talk to me.. I would just put a shield up to protect myself...I still feel like I need it.

"I think that would be best ..If that's alright ?"

She was probably talking that whole time I was thinking cause I don't know what the heck she is talking about.

I looked at her , trying to look like I was listening " Oh! yeah It's fine ..yeah totally fine "

She raised an eyebrow "okay so I will see you at my place..at about 8?"

"Uhhh..yeah! um ..sounds good! " I said..surprised to hear she had changed her plans. "wait by myself?" I asked, slightly confused

"I knew you weren't listening" She sighed " I will have my party at my house from 5-7:30..than you can come over..I like you more than all of my other friends anyway.."

I blushed .." you do?"

She smiled " yeah I do " She pushed me lightly "you are like a hardcore softy and that is interesting to me" A small giggle escaped her mouth "and cute"

I pouted "hey! I..I'm not soft! "

She poked my nose, causing it to twitch.

"heh..yeah ya are..." She smiled . I could tell she wanted to do that again

She looked at her watch " I better get back to work..see ya later Marcy"

I blushed lightly and watched as she jogged back to her station.

I am really glad I had the confidence to talk to her...


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12

Okay, going to Bonnie's house ...No biggie. ..Just gonna be alone with her is all...at night..with her parents not home...

I took a deep breath getting changed. She Isn't looking for a relationship, I reminded myself. She doesn't want anything other than a friendship. But she likes you..

I groaned...my subconscious needs to learn how to shut up.

I put on a red tank top and black jeans, as well as a belt with spikes on it..which I really didn't need ..but I liked it. I ran to the bathroom and brushed my hair ..for about 5 seconds ..then I went back in my room to get my keys and my gift.

I had decided to give her my old rocker shirt..It meant a lot to me...but..she means a lot to me too. I just hope she won't be appalled by that sort of thing.

I walked to the kitchen, finding Finn eating a bowl of cereal.

I raised my eyebrow "It's like 7:40..what are you doing?"

He shrugged "Didn't feel like cooking"

I smiled "you can't even cook"

He chuckled " That's just another reason why cereal is the best dinner for a guy like me"

I rolled my eyes , still smiling. Finn is a funny guy...he isn't the brightest, or the most polite..he certainly isn't "normal"..but he always makes me smile. We get on each others nerves..but he told me about two days after I moved in "That's what siblings do"..he made me feel welcome right away.

"Where's Jake ?" I asked

"In the bathtub"

...Of course.

I never thought I'd ever meet a grown man who likes bubble baths.

"Tell him I'm going out okay?" I said , putting on my leather jacket.

"where ya going?" he asked, with his mouth full of corn flakes.

I winced staring at him and he closed his mouth.

He smiled "Well, If I'm right in saying you are going to have some fun with bonnie, tell her I said hey"

I blushed "I-I'm not...Okay yeah I am...but It's only for her birthday"

He looked hurt "And she didn't invite me?" He said, pouting.

I shrugged "Well I am the only one going right now.."

"Oh..okay.." His pout faded as a grin grew on his face "So she wants you alone with her huh?"

My face heated up and I walked out the door "Byee!"

I parked my motorcycle next to her car and slowly walked up to the door. I was pretty nervous ..I wasn't sure what she had planned ...but I hope it didn't involve me having to look at her. I ran my hand through my hair and checked my appearance on my phone..which I never did.

The door opened and I almost dropped it "H-hi! sorry I was about to ring the ..-woah"

She looked...amazing. I mean..more amazing than usual. She was wearing a dress..It was pink.,of course, but it didn't repulse me like the color normally would...it looked, really nice on her.

I heard her cute giggle and blushed, I was staring at her.

"Uh..er sorry ..I was..y-" I started to get cold sweats ..great. "You look..h..ho..homeless ."

This is why I should never talk.

I looked at her expression, which was blank..It definitely scared me more than her angry face.

I gulped "I meant...I mean" ..I was going to say she looked hot..but..that would be bad..so naturally I just said the first word I could think of that started with an ho...Someone take this mouth away from me..

She was blocking the entrance, still staring at me..

I mine as well just say it.." I meant to say..you look..hot..but..I got really nervous..and"

She was looking at my lips ..and I stopped talking.

She looked back up ..and laughed a bit "..good..I was about to kick you out "

I smiled sheepishly and walked in.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 13

I do not own adventure time or anything mentioned in this story

"You want some soda?" She asked, as she walked into the kitchen

I smiled "Sure Bon "

She came back with two

I smiled and opened mine, taking a sip. I almost spit it out as I glanced over and saw her staring at me

Coughing a bit, I set it down .

"Sooo..er..where do I put this? " I asked , showing her the wrapped present.

"Oh! uh..just ...put it on the table ..I will open it later"

I smiled, setting it down.

"You wanna play some COD?"

I grinned "Hell yeah!"

She chuckled "okay..but I warn ya I am level 30 "

I snickered "Only?"

She pouted putting in Black ops 2

We played multiplayer for a bit and of course...our teamed sucked...and the other team was made up of marines or some crap. It happens EVERY TIME.

"Can we go on local now ? " I groaned "I wanna kick your ass"

She smirked as she quit the match and went on Nuketown.

Basically one second after the match started she sniped me.

I was shocked, but I just glared at the screen.

I ended up winning...not by much though.

I chuckled " aye , don't feel bad..you are better than I thought"

She pouted and got up

"Oh lord you're not really upset are you ?" I laughed

She brought a small mat and set it on the table , sitting on the other side .

I stared at her, confused.

"Let's arm wrestle "

I laughed "What? haha bonnie you really are a sore loser aren't ya?"

"You will be in a few seconds"

I smirked "Someone's a bit cocky"

She rolled up her sleeves and I blushed. She actually did have some muscle.

I took off my jacket chuckling , and rested my elbow on the mat.

She smirked and grabbed my hand.

"1..2..3!"

I was probably making weird faces right away..I was definitely not going to win.

I looked up and her face was all scrunched up..I laughed and she slammed my hand down.

I wasn't even slightly upset.

She laughed "In your face!"

I just raised an eyebrow ,amused. "Who knew Mrs. Cinnabon was so strong"

She wanted to play twister, and I said okay..now she was going up to her room to get it.

I am literally going to die.

She came back down and laid it on the floor.

She spinned the small board and put her hand on red

I did the same and put my foot on yellow.

We basically kept on going ..on..and on..until I was awkwardly above her, laughing.

She was too..thankfully.

I was about to get off the mat..but she cupped my face and pulled me down.

I slipped and fell on top of her.

WHYYYY

I winced and looked at her before I felt lips on mine.

I blushed and closed my eyes.

She was kissing me..she was actually kissing me..I thought I was gonna have a heart attack my heart was beating so fast.

I was about to kiss her back ..I wanted to so badly.. but ..I knew I shouldn't take it any further..

She pulled back before I did .

She looked like she was about to cry and I got off of her, helping her up.

"I-I'm so sorry I.."

I hugged her.."Bonnie ..?"

I could tell she wanted to get away from me...but soon she was just crying ...and she hugged me back tighter.

We sat down on the couch after a minute or two and she looked in shock..she looked .guilty..

I scooted closer, but didn't touch her.

"You didn't get any closure " I said

She looked at me, wiping her eyes "What?" Her voice cracked .

"You're not ready..cause you didn't get any closure...you don't want to move on because you haven't accepted it"

She clenched her fist a bit but took a deep , shaky breath "I have accepted it..It was two years ago..he's gone..that's it"

I looked at her and felt a pain in my chest..she looked exactly like me when Simon had to go.

"Bonnibel"

"Marcy..you know nothing about this..so ..please..just..don't" She said, shaking

"I don't know how much he meant to you..I don't know what your relationship was like..but I know what It's like to loose someone you thought you could never live without..I know what that's like and don't say I don't.."

She sniffed , wiping her eyes again..."..I..I didn't have closure..you're right.." she took a deep breath "we were so happy...He said that..He wanted to make me happy ..forever..and .I know that's a dumb thing to say when you are dating..but..I knew he meant it..he was my best friend. I loved him so much .." ..She started to cry again..which basically felt like someone stabbed me in the heart "He was on...his way back to his house when some..someone hit him..It was raining and his car crashed into a lamp post...It was the worst night of my life..I couldn't sleep for weeks Marcy"

I wanted to hold her..to tell her it's okay..but..even 10 years after my mom's death...and 3 after Simon left...I still find it hard to sleep..It just...stays with you..

She dried her eyes and looked at me.."..I ..do want to be with you..I...I really like you..I just..I still feel like ..he haunts me..a-"

"He wanted you to be happy forever ..no matter what Bonnie.."

She looked down..

"...I know it's so hard for you..but you can't let it..pull you back...and haunt loved him ..and he was your best friend..and,I know you are still In shock..I know It's not an easy thing to move on from...at all..I know that from experience bonnie..but..he is looking down at you saying It's okay...It's okay ..if you let someone else in...It's okay If someone else makes you happy...he wanted you to be happy..forever ...and ..you being alone Isn't going to make that wish of his come ,I do like you..a lot...but I am not saying this because I want to...be with you.I'm saying it because you will never ever be happy..If you don't accept the fact that..he won't be mad at you for moving on bonnie..."

She hugged me.. and softly cried for a few minutes..before finally speaking

"..I have to go see him first..."

I looked at her "bonnie..bu-"

"I know ..I meant... I have to go to his...grave.."

I held her .."Do you want me to come with you?"

...She nodded ,slowly getting up and getting her coat.

I didn't think she meant right now ...but I couldn't argue.

I put my motorcycle in the garage , just in case ..and got into her car.

She didn't say anything as we drove off.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14

I hated grave yards . When my mom died..I stayed the night staring at her grave. I became so numb from crying , It felt like I couldn't move..so I just..didn't. The next day I went to my Dad's house..to see if he was okay. Well..of course he was . I wanted to believe that he just didn't know yet ..but he did...and he didn't care . I broke down again in front of him...I was so unbelievably mad. He just stared at me. I ran away and I didn't see him again until Simon went away. I probably should have just stayed homeless rather than crawling back to him.

I sat in the car..I didn't want to go outside with Bonnie..because of my last experience..but mostly because this was personal ..and something she needed to take care of on her own.

After a while..I heard a knock on the door. Bonnie wanted me to come out.

I took a deep breath and followed her to Guy's grave..trying not to have a panic attack..

She took my hand and I sat down with her.

"Guy..this is Marceline..she is..a friend of mine..and I ..I really like her.." She took a deep breath and I held her hand tighter. " I know we made plans...we said we would never be apart..we promised that-" Her voice started to shake more "..we promised that we would always be together..as best friends..and as a couple..that would grow old. But..you're gone now.." She started crying and my chest twisted in pain " ..you're gone..and..you're not coming back. I waited so long..each day ..hoping you would open my door and kiss me like you used to each day...but you never came. And..I have to accept that..I know..you want me to be happy..but..I can't be happy alone." She smiled a bit " You know how clingy I get .."..

She was probably cutting off my circulation right now. It definitely didn't hurt as much as seeing Bonnie cry..so I didn't mind. I kissed her hand and she continued, wiping her eyes.

" I have met someone..and she is really ..great"

I smiled. I never got a compliment like that..a sincere one anyway. I was called great by some of my friend's in Highschool , all the time actually...but they were basically complimenting my act...It was nice to hear someone compliment me on ..being me . And I could tell she was sincere..

" I will always love you Guy..you..were my best ..you will always be in my heart..but..I have to move on..I can't go on every day of my life thinking you are going to walk through my door...you're not." She stopped and sniffled . " I know you will approve of her.."

She put a rose on his grave and stood up, loosening her grip on my hand.

We drove away in silence. I knew talking about it wasn't what she needed..or what she wanted. So I held her hand tighter.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch.15

She stared out the window of her bedroom , sitting on the windowsill ..letting the night air hit her face and dry her tears. All I could do was watch.

She reminded me of how I was a while ago..I used to sit on my windowsill..even on the outside sometimes..and just play my guitar. It helped me think..and..I sat there every time I felt like giving up. And I know that doesn't really make sense..I mean I could have been easily tempted to just jump. But each time I wanted to..I would look up and see the stars. They made me breathless. Not only are they beautiful..but .before my mom died, we used to go to the park at night..and she would tell me all these random stories about how the stars came to be. Some with mythical ,some were scientific..some were just funny..but when she talked about it..she made it make sense. She always told me to look at something from different points of view, even if sometimes you didn't believe it ...so..whenever I wanted to jump, I would always remember one thing she said to me.."The stars are really beautiful..I think they are shining down on us cause the world is very beautiful too."

"..what?"

I looked over at her..she looked absolutely angelic under the moonlight . " I said that out loud ?"

She nodded and I walked over, sitting myself across from her on the sill. "I..my mom always...used to say that"

She looked out again, and she was looking down. I quickly took her hand.

"Bonnie..I want you to close your eyes.."

She opened her mouth to speak..but stopped and closed her eyes.

"I want you to tell me the first word that comes to your head right now" I said, holding her hands.

She hesitated a bit and said "Sweat "

I smiled a bit .."Why sweat?"

The corner of her mouth twitched a bit...and she smiled..it was quick but..It still made me smile more.

"Yo-you're hands "

I was embarrassed but I didn't let go .."Why do you think I'm sweating ?"

"Well..I mean you could have Palmar hyperhidrosis -"

"Woah , woah..easy there."

She smiled a bit more .

"Why do you think i'm sweating..and answer like a normal person please" I smiled

"..you're nervous" She said, holding my hand tighter

"yep..I'm nervous..do you know why I am ?"

She smiled again ."Cause..you..really like me ..?"

"Open your eyes"

She did and I hugged her

I could feel her heart beat speed up

"You feel that?"

She nodded and I pulled back

"We are alive..right now..and..I know life..and this..place..can be really fucking shitty..but..it is beautiful..and It's easier to find that beauty when you are with someone..you really like" I said.

She looked in my eyes...and her arms wrapped around me as she buried her face in my neck, clenching my shirt.

I didn't move..for what seemed like an hour...she cried off and on..and all I could do was hold her. She needed to get it out. Accepting someone that you love is gone is really hard..it might be worse if you wait so long to do it. She needed this.

I wanted to cry too..but I held it in...yeah..I feel like I do need to break down again...just to let more out...but I can't do that here..she needs someone who will be strong for her..

It was about 1 am when she pulled back..the right shoulder of my shirt was basically soaked. She wiped her eyes.."S-sorry"

She went down stairs and I followed. She put the twister mat back in its box and turned off the t.v .

I watched her ..I really wanted to hold her more.

She looked over at the table "Oh!.I uh ..almost forgot to open your present" she said, as she wiped her eyes and smiled a bit more.

I sat down next to her on the couch as she got out the shirt.

I smiled as she looked at me. I could have sworn her eyes sparkled

"Marcy..I..I love it.." She looked at me and smiled

I rubbed my arm "I..It was mine.."

She smelled it and I blushed

"well..I never want that scent to go away.." she said, giggling slightly

She kissed my forehead "Marcy..thank you for ..everything"

I nodded,smiling back at her "No problem"

I got up "Well..I better get -"

"..stay"

I stared at her .."w-wha?" I felt my cheeks grow warm

She looked at me "I...I don't want to be alone..tonight"

I took off my jacket and laid it on the couch "of course"

She blushed and took my hand..leading me back up to her room.

I sat on the edge of the bed and texted Finn

'Hey..I won't be coming home tonight'

'why?' he replied

'Staying at Bonnie's place'

';) '

'-.- '

I turned off my phone and looked over at bonnie ..who was sitting on the side of the bed ..changing..

I blushed and turned away .

She got up and went to her closet , handing me a pair of pajama pants

"I think they will fit " She said, as she went across to the bathroom

I took off my belt and pants, putting on the pajama pants..they were slightly big for me but ..they were comfortable.

I sat at the edge of the bed for about 10 minutes , waiting.

She came back out with pink pajama pants (with purple flowers on it) and..my shirt.

My heart skipped a beat as she laid down on the bed.

I looked back at her

"Sorry..I look so tired and awful with no make up on"

I scooted back and found my head to her pillow, looking up at the ceiling " I think you look beautiful.."

She giggled " You aren't even looking at me"

I smiled a bit.."You always look beautiful..and besides..I don't really care for make up"

I could see her smile out of the corner of my eye.

"It's been..a long while since..." I stared at the fan "..well..It feels nice..to not feel lonely.."

She placed her hand on my right cheek and kissed my left.

I blushed as she laid her head on my chest .

We fell asleep in an instant.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

Working at the mall wasn't such a drag anymore, Bonnie and I started..well..we weren't really dating .yet. She still is worried about her parents . Which I guess I would understand, I mean if I actually loved my dad I would care what he thought too. Still, I feel like..when It comes to love, your parents should not interfere.

It was sorta awkward as we woke up , I took a shower ..but I had to go back home to get clothes that fit me. Of course, Finn was eating cereal as I walked in and he just snickered. I told him we didn't do anything, but he just continued to grin as Jake came down stairs and held out his hand for me to shake it, as if to congratulate me. Horrified, I went straight back outside , hearing their laughs , and went to work.

Yep..I'm wearing Bonnie's pajamas..at work, and Jake is still laughing at me

"Will you please shut it!"

He laughed again "You look so stupid though! you are wearing pink! "

I scoffed and looked back down, reading the new Titans comic. I looked up from it when I saw bonnie come in.

I coughed a bit .."Uh?"

"Can you come out ?"

My eyes widened "What do you mean? to the public? "

She stared at me confused "No you dork! I meant can you come out here " She giggled slightly.

I felt like an idiot as I got up, but her giggle made me feel like a happy idiot.

She took my hand and pulled me towards the exit "Um bonnie we aren't allowed to -"

She yanked me into the bathroom and we went into one of the stalls , locking the door.

I blushed furiously as she looked at me with lustful eyes. I gulped

"B-bonnie...we hardly even kissed yet..well we haven't kissed back at least..why are you -"

I gulped as her eyes bore into me. Her eyes were definitely not full of lust ...whoops.

It felt like the blood rushed out of my body leaving me paler than the kid from home alone.

"B-bonnie why are you-...a..are you mad? " I asked, trying not to choke

She looked down at the pajama pants and gestured to them

"O-I uh...I wanted to change but finn- ..is it really that big of a deal?"

She pinched the bridge of her nose "My cousin works with me"

"Huh?"

"My cousin! She works with me and she saw you wearing them!"

I looked at her, still pretty confused "woah..wait bonnie, there are a million other pairs of these in the world how would she know?"

She grabbed my pants from the side and showed me a sewed in patch, which was red.

I scrunched up my nose "I see... so..why are you so concerned with this?"

She sighed heavily " My cousin can never keep her mouth shut, and I know she will want to blackmail me ...or she will just tell my parents"

"Tell your parents what? Friends wear each others pants..." I squinted "er...sometimes?"

"She knows I'm Bi..and she said she won't say anything as long as I don't act on it..."

" You know what I initially thought we were gonna do in here seems a lot less worrisome

now ..compared to that..and a hell of a lot more fun" I said, laughing nervously .

She shot me a death glare and I honestly couldn't help but smile like the complete idiot I was.

Before she could slap me I took her hand "I'm sure nothing will happen..and..if anything does..I will be right here..and I won't let you face them alone..okay?" I hugged her

I felt her nod and I kissed the top of her head.

There was no way I was letting her go.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch. 17

Her lips were soft and warm, I know this is a weird way to describe it, but It felt like I was drinking hot chocolate, It was soothing and nice ..not to mention it tasted wonderful. I shivered as her hand gently caressed my cheek, going up into my long black hair. I gently grazed my teeth over her bottom lip and pulled back slowly as I heard a quiet whimper escape her lips.

I looked in her light blue eyes and she looked into my piercing green ones, and It felt like no shitty thing in the world mattered. I felt like an infant seeing the stars for the first time.

She breathed in slowly.

"You okay?" I asked, slowly moving my thumb over her palm

She slowly nodded, her eyes shifting down to look at my red carpet.

I lifted her chin up.

It has been a few weeks since the day I was holding her in the bathroom, while she sobbed quietly . I knew she was scared , but I promised her It would be okay.

I look at her now and see that she is still just as scared..and that worried me greatly ..

As soon as I open my mouth to talk, she kissed me again, putting more force into it as I tried to pulled back. It actually hurt a bit, but I didn't stop her .Her hands were clenching my shirt, tearing at the black fabric. I closed my eyes and before I could start kissing her back, she pulled back and hugged me tightly , her voice croaked a bit "I c-can't ..."

I stared at the wall as she continued to hold me, I couldn't form any words.

Finally, she said something .."Marcy..I don't..I don't think I can handle..losing my parents..because..of this..of you..I care for them too much .."

My chest felt like it was burning and I pulled back "Do they care about you?!"

She looked a bit shocked by my tone, and looked down ... I could tell she was wondering that herself.

I lowered my voice " If they did..It wouldn't take you so long to answer.."

She looked back at me "I still..love them.."

"Well I love you!" I yelled, clenching my fists.

She looked at me in shock .."Marceline...I."

I lowered my gaze, glaring at the ground before closing my eyes tightly "Damnit Bonnie" I took a deep breath "You know I care about you..you know I want to see you happy.."

Her eyes stayed locked on me

I looked back up at her..unclenching my fists. "Do they..really want to see you happy?..or do they just wanna...show you off?..Show off that they raised a daughter that is going to a great university.. Do they just want to make themselves look good?.cause It sure sounds like that." The anger in my voice sub sided as I gazed into her eyes.".. Bonnibel..If they cared at all..about your happiness..They wouldn't give a fuck that you are dating a girl"

She looked down again

" I mean yeah, any parent would be concerned about their daughter dating a hoodlum like me-" I smiled a bit, seeing as she barely smiled too . "But..they just want you to marry..a snobby ..rich smart man..someone like them..and ..you know that won't make you happy. "

I took her hand, watching her breathing slowly return to normal "..I know you love your parents,but,.. they have to accept you...you aren't their invention that they automatically expect to work perfectly. ..you aren't a machine they can use to show off with..Don't allow yourself to be like that..you have to do what makes yourself happy..and..love isn't gonna hurt them..or ..anyone.."

I leaned In and kissed her soft lips again, It was quick and chaste...

She got up and my eyes followed her as she went to the hall bathroom..I heard the fossett turn on

I scooted back on my bed and laid my head on the pillow , staring at the fan. My heart was racing. .Did I just say I loved her?


End file.
